1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combined packaging and displaying of (1) quart containers of motor oil and is concerned with providing a single, disposable package that secures a desired number of quarts of oil for eventual sale, simultaneously displays these containers of oil, acts as a collection basin and sealable, transportable reservoir for used motor oil, while providing a repository for the empty oil containers left after completion of an oil change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to escalating labor costs and growth of the DO-IT-YOURSELF movement, an increasing number of individuals are choosing to perform basic automotive maintenance functions rather than pay to have them done. One maintenance procedure that is performed by many vehicle owners is a crankcase oil change. Traditionally, this has involved purchasing 3 to 6 quarts of oil, transporting them in a sack to a garage, driveway or curb where old oil is drained into a dishpan or other similar vessel and replaced with new oil. Upon completion, the storage of a dishpan or similar container and the disposal of 3 to 6 quarts of used crankcase oil and empty containers must be dealt with.
This entire procedure is normally very messy in that the used oil must be transferred from the drain pan to a container usually via funnel. Spills are nearly unavoidable and all conveyance devices must be cleaned with petroleum solvents, stored dirty, or discarded.